


Kings of Yore

by AnyFangirl98



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyFangirl98/pseuds/AnyFangirl98
Summary: When The Mystic offers Regis a chance to save Insomnia he doesn't refuse  however he discovers the truth of the Lucii.Willing to save his city and his country, Regis will do everything in his power to protect his son from the dreaded fate that awaits him. Not only is the former king willing to do what it takes for his kingdom and his son, he's willing to fix what his ancestor has caused.With a simple yes Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII is sent into the past before he accepted the trap of peace offered by Niflheim.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia & Regis Lucis Caelum, Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	1. The Kings and the Truth

Regis could feel the freedom.

After everything he, his son, and his ancestors had been through he was finally set free. 

He was free from the pain of the power, he was free of having to worry for his son, he was free from the ring of the Lucii. He was free to be reunited with his queen and his family.

He thought of this as the best moment he had ever had, but of course like all of his life every perfect thing is ruined. It was ruined when The Mystic came to him. 

"Young King," spoke the Mystic.

Regis had never accepted the reality of being called the young king. Even if it were true, the Mystic and all of his other ancestors were much elder and wiser then him. 

They went from his father King Mors to his two thousand years old ancestor who had been known as the Mystic. It never mattered how old he felt he would always be a sapling to the trees next to him. He just could never accept the reality of it, as he was old they called him young.

"Why do you come?" Regis asked. 

"I have come to reveal the truth, and to offer," The Mystic sounded almost as if he were confessing something.

"Reveal and offer of what?" Regis grew suspicious of his ancestor.

"The truth of the past and the offer of a future that was taken by my actions," The Mystic seemed grim.

"Why is it that you have come to me?" Regis's patience was growing thin which was something he had very much of as a former king. 

"It was my mistakes of the past that has effected, both yours and the Chosen's future. It was my envious rage that had led to my brothers corrupted form, the corrupted form that has cost your son his life." The Mystic was downhearted. 

"Your brother? Surely you don't speak of..." Regis couldn't say anything more. The Mystic had ruined the truly peaceful moment, he had just confessed to having had caused the creation of the accursed monster. 

The same monster that had hid himself as the chancellor of his former kingdoms enemy. The exact same monster that had caused his very son to have a doomed destiny. Deep within Regis's spirit the anger had begun. 

"I know your true feelings young king, I know what you must be thinking of me. I know of what I had done, and I do not ask of you forgiveness only understanding." The Mystic spoke as if expecting what would happen."While I feel great regret of what I had done to my brother, he was too blinded by his ambition to see what he was becoming. He was failing to see the truth of the world, and even if I had acted rashly I just could not allow the world to become as it was, an internal darkness." 

Regis didn't say a word, even now in the after life free of the ring and burdens he was speechless. 

After a moment he began to realize the truth, "Then the Cosmogony it was nothing more then a lie," Regis said to himself.

"Not all of it, the true story was never told, the rest was the future of the Chosen king, however part of it remains true with the pact of Titan and the storys of the messengers." "Even so, it would still not reverse the consequences of what I had done, but what I offer will." The Mystic said.

"What would ever be enough to undo what has been already done," Regis spoke with disappointment.

Almost everything that was told to generations of both his family and his kingdom had been lies. Everything but the gods and the messengers wasn't true, but that's not what hurt him. What hurt Regis was that his son's and the Oracle's, destiny was written in many books in front him and he didn't know it. 

"The offer is one that can only be given to you, the last Lucii. I will use what I can of my power to restore time and order to a time before the destruction. A time when Insomnia stood strong, when the Chosen did not know of his destiny, I would return you to a time when mistakes could be changed. You need nothing but to accept." The Mystics ghostly form began to glow blue. "It's an offer that will come only once, one that can only lead a way to light." 

"This is an offer I can not accept, I wish to no longer have to hold the burden of the ring once again. I only wish to be reunited with my family and with the friends that have stood by my side." Regis declined.

"Those burdens will not be yours to carry, they will be mine. It was by my actions that has caused this world to come to darkness, so be it my burdens to carry should you reconsider." The Mystic began to glow then fade repeatedly. 

Regis was no longer certain on his answer if he did not accept this he knew he would sooner or later find it hard to rest peacefully wondering what could have been. Then he begins to think of Noctis, his beloved son who never had the experience of marriage or a family. His son who had suffered so much in his life time. 

Noctis had grown up with no mother, he had nearly lost his life twice when he was a child. Regis came to accept it was his son who had to carry the weight of saving the entire world. His son had to carry the weight of the world because of something that was not his fault, and through his life Regis had wished to carry that burden in his place. Right here right now he was being offered to do just that, or maybe to at least carry some of it.

"I reconsider, my son has suffered most because of your actions if it is I who has to fix the consequences for a better future for him then so be it. Not even in death there isn't anything I would not do for him." Regis confirmed his answer. 

The Mystic was unaffected by the new anger towards him, "Very well, it shall be my power that will be the price of the rings own. It will no longer be you who has to carry the burden of the rings power. Be warned though it shall be only I who will know of this, shall you need guidance or should you need my power in battle you need only but to ask through the ring." and with that the Mystic's form began to glow a bright blue, he continued to shine brighter and brighter until nothing more but only bright white could be seen.

**\--------------------------------**

**May 13th M.E. 756 The Peace Offering**

"Regis," said a voice as someone nudged him. Regis could only place the voice as Clarus Amicitia his old friend and Shield. 

Out of shock Regis gasped, "Regis," The voice said more serious this time almost as if worried. 

However Regis ignored the voice, he could only notice that he was in the throne room surrounded by what use to be his council. Feeling his cane Regis stood up and almost hurried himself out of the room allowing himself to go where ever. Of course he could here the familiar sounds of concerned foot steps behind him, but moreover he just continued walking. 

"Regis!" Clarus yelled. 

Time began to slow, the foot steps behind him were silenced as well as the worrying voice of Clarus.

"Something strange has just happened with your magic young king," says the voice of the Rogue. Regis allows himself to adjust, he had just been dead for over ten years after all. 

"Silence!" Boomed the voice of the Mystic. "Young King can you here me?" The Mystic asked. 

"I can here you," Regis answered after he took a moment to collect himself.

"Very well, your new duty shall begin but remember young one, it is only I and you that will know of this not even the other Lucii knows of it, shall you need my guidance or my power you need only to ask."

Time returned to normal, and Regis found himself turning around to face Clarus, and two other members of his council. He got dizzy at the memory of seeing Clarus hang from a wall with his own sword in his back.

"Regis, what happened?" Clarus asked concerned.

Regis knew it that Clarus would see to it that Regis himself was fine, Regis knew he considered it to be his life purpose at that. But it didn't matter if Regis was trying to not concern his old friend he couldn't help but be completely honest.

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling well," Regis said. Hearing his own voice he himself could notice that his voice was shaky. 

"Dismiss the council I will accompany his majesty," Clarus commanded the other members of the council. He immediately went to Regis's side "I'll have one of the staff escort a doctor here at once, until then I think would be best if you were in your office." Clarus hurriedly went to grab someone from the staff however Regis stopped him.

"That won't be necessary Clarus, I think perhaps I had overwhelmed my self, moreover I must attend somethings in my office I would just find it better not to be stressed," Regis ensured sounding more, what would be normal to Clarus. 

Clarus turned to him and nodded seeing as there wasn't anything seriously out of the ordinary, yet. He knew at times Regis would over work him self and had a constant lack of rest do to being very busy. But a sudden pain in his left hand caused Regis to stumble. 

"Regis!" Clarus yelled as he caught onto friend's shoulder. 

Regis took a moment to recover from the sudden pain, but his hand began to shake. "Clarus escort me to my office, I must speak with the Lucii." Regis said hurriedly.

"No I will escort you to your chambers, I will have a doctor escorted there at once." Clarus didn't let go of Regis's shoulder. 

Regis didn't need this, his mind was confused having to be alive and a king again. Not only was he sure he time traveled, but he was fairly certain something was going on with the ring and his power. What he needed was a moment of silence to get his mind together and to figure out what to do. 

"No, I believe it is the ring that is causing all of this, I must speak with the Lucii. If there is truly something wrong then I have much doubt a simple doctor could repair ancient magic. " Regis tried to convince Clarus to take him to his office.

Surly if a doctor was called in because of the king himself there would be all sorts of chaos. Then Noctis which ever age he was in this time, would be very concerned. Regis knew he wouldn't be able to handle that much at least not now at this moment. 

His mind was organizing a plan much how it was like when he was king the first time. First he just needed a moment of silence where he could fully collect himself. Once he was sure of himself he would speak with the Mystic to figure out what was the source of that pain in his hand. Then perhaps from there he would be able to figure out what to do, figure out what to change. 

"Fine, but if something happens I will personally drag you back to your chambers. " Clarus said seriously. Regis remembered that every time something was wrong even if it was nothing more then a simple ache Clarus would try extreme measures.

"Very well then," Regis answered. 

It wasn't long before Regis found himself in his office sitting at his desk, he would have been astonished to see everything. But everything seemed as if he were just asked to fix a priceless painting that was ruined, and he felt he was only asked because he knew every detail of it. It felt as if everything were just reused and old, just like him.

"Regis the ring," Clarus motioned to the glowing ring of the Lucii and suddenly everything slowed again.

"What do you hide from us!" Boomed the voice of The Conqueror. More voices boomed around Regis, it gave him a headache. The Mystic remained strangely silent, but the voices of his ancestors were on the brink of driving Regis mad. They were interrogating him and they seemed to be very angry at him.

"Silence!" Regis yelled at them, he felt almost as if he were a child yelling at his elders but yet again he couldn't accept that. He was old not as old as them but he was supposed to be king now, currently, again. If they were to argue among themselves he as king can call order. "Why is it you argue? Why is it that you enrage yourselves that the ring itself is causing me pain?" Regis yelled/asked them. 

"You young king and our founder are hiding secrets, secrets that is costing us our power!" The Oracle king yelled outraged. 

Thats when Regis thought he figured it out, not only was the Mystic holding up the wall he was allowing the Lucii's power to be absorbed Instead of his life force. If this was the case Regis felt guilt, they were carrying a burden that was not their fault just like Noctis now. 

"Where is the Mystic?" there was no answer the Mystic was silent.

"The Mystic has allowed his spirit to take on his physical form, and now we seem to be a source of power." Said The Pious. "He has allowed you to explain the pact between the two of you." 

That really angered Regis not only had the Mystic left his family to be in a rage that has caused Regis pain through the ring. He was making Regis tell the tale of his mistakes and the truth of the lies that were told to each of them.

"Then I will, everything that has been told to us from the beginning of our line has been a lie!" Regis shouted at them. He used his own rage against theirs. "The Cosmogony stories were not storys of the founder, they were tales of the messengers and the Astrals it was the Chosens kings destiny written before us the truth has never been told!"

Silence spread amongst the Lucii, there was a very long pause before any of the spirits spoke again. "Then what is the truth?" asked Crepera the Rogue.

Regis sighed in disappointment he hated the fact that he had to be the one to tell this to his entire bloodline. The Mystic had promised him that he would not have to be the one to carry the burdens but as of now Regis was doubting his ancestors word.

"Adagium the monster that was said to have been held in Angelgard is the Mystics elder brother. He only became the monster he is today because of our founders envious rage." Regis explained not happy about it. 

Silence past them once again, this time though none said anything. Instead the Mystic returned, "It was my jealousy that had set the prophecy to begin, however the time of the prophecy has already come to pass, with the crystals gift of providence the young king has accepted changing the fate of the chosen." The Mystic finished explaining.

Another awkward moment of silence went past until something unexpected happened, "Then we shall be at your side should you need the power of your family you need only to ask if us." The Oracle king said.

"Shall you need our guidance, we shall be at your side." Said the Rogue. All of the other Lucii began to agree, should Regis need their power he only has to ask. The power of his family would be given to him, he was the last of the Lucii the only one who could change the prophecy. 

Time returned to normal, "Yes thats rather odd," Regis simply said as Clarus stared at the ring. While Clarus knew that time would slow down at times when he was speaking with the Lucii, he didn't know when exactly he was speaking with them.

**\--------------------------**

Hours later Regis found himself in the throne room, of course he was on the throne as he was king. However the throne felt as if it were cursed, Regis could remember watching as his son had been killed on the very thing he sat on. The throne reminded him of the darkest of times the exact night he lost Insomnia, his closest friend and his life. 

Clarus had been watching him the whole day, but Regis had done nothing out of the ordinary to cause suspicion. He had done some ordinary work he would have normally tended to, he was surprise to find that he remembered some of the paper work in office.

But something had been bothering him since the moment he had figured it out, it would be the first thing he would do to change the prophecy. The same man who had killed Sylva Via Fleuret, Clarus, his council,and himself would have to be killed. 

If Regis were to order an investigation surely that would take longer then he would expect. After all the man had fooled Clarus and even Cor last time. Titus Drautos was a traitor to insomnia, Regis just couldn't find it in his heart to kill him even after Drautos had killed him. But despite that a cold part of Regis just didn't care, and would kill Drautos in a heart beat.

Regis grew cold as Titus arrived, He could feel hatred within himself towards Titus as he gave the 'report of victory' but Regis remained still. He was completely unfazed by Titus's presence, from what it appeared to everyone else. But then the next thing happened perfectly on time, one of the men from reception had barged into the throne room.

"Your Majesty word from the West gate-" The man was cut off.

"A man who claims to be an envoy of the empire yes, send him in immediately, " Regis said the man seemed stunned for a moment but quickly just ran out of the room. He caught Clarus giving him a strange look, but he ignored it for the sake of Insomnia. He was just moments away from making a life changing decision.

Regis was silent as the accursed walked straight towards him, he could feel anger building deep within him. His son had died because of this monsters darkness. But for the sake of his son he held it in, as the man spoke he gave the same chilling feeling as before. But once he mentioned Noctis, Regis wasn't sure what had happened to him. A sudden rage made his body snap it was as if his mind was telling him to take action.

"There is one tiny small detail, it includes your son-" that was when Regis snapped he was now in the middle of the left upper steps that led to the throne. His armigear of spears and blades surrounded the monster before him. The room went completely silent, and the chilling feeling that was there was replaced by anger and hate.

"I am no fool!" Regis yelled in fury he gripped his cane furiously, "After years of war Niflheim has done everything it could in order to win over Lucis! I know this offer of peace is nothing more then a deception! You can tell Iedolas I'm not half as foolish as he thinks I am, you can also tell him I know of his spy!" Regis yelled his voice booming over the throne room. 

The entire room was dead silent, and the man standing before Regis seemed to darkly change. The monster before him was becoming angry as well, Regis knew full well that he would be behind Insomnia's fall for revenge on his ancestor. However Regis wasn't going to back down, he wouldn't allow any more darkness to be spread not by the monster in front of him. 

"I see," Ardyn said then he began to laugh deliriously, then Regis realizes what he just said. "Then so be it, I shall tell his grace of your decisions." and with that he turned away. But Regis wanted to give him a warning something that would distract him.

"The founder sends his apologies and his regards," that was all Regis said before he turned his back and returned to the throne. Once he was back on the throne he could see the glare and coldness of suspicion in the Accursed eyes. Then that was all before the Accursed took his leave.


	2. Investigation of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the peace offering hoax being declined Regis has ordered an investigation into Titus Drautos. However Clarus has grown suspicious of the King and has asked for Cors assistance.

The entire throne room was completely silent as the so called 'chancellor' left.

Regis wasn't sure if it was because of his angry out burst or because of what he had said that had caused the tense silence. 

However, he was very certain on what he would have to change next, Titus Drautos the man who had killed him would be exposed.

"Your Majesty," came the voice of Lord Scientia. Regis was silent to his council, they all had their attention to him. "Was it your intention to mention a spy, or do you truly know of..." Ignis's uncle trailed off.

Regis knew they could tell by his expression, he didn't even try to hide the look of hatred and betrayal. After everything he and his son had been through he had finally had enough. One change would come after another. Regis would not allow Insomnia to fall, not again. 

"There is indeed a spy among us," Regis's voice was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. The entire royal council began to argue among themselves, all but Clarus. Clarus as the shield and friend of the king knew full well that there was something strange happening to his old friend. He could see something in the kings eyes that he had only seen a few times before ,Betrayal and Anger.

"Silence!" Regis yelled, "I will have the matter addressed, but as of now we must discuss the empires actions." 

After hours the meeting came to an end, with some of the council members disappointed in the kings choice. They had all argued why they should or should not accept Niflheims offer of peace.

Some had agreed with the king while others believed it was a bad decision to decline an offer that would come only once. They all wanted nothing more then to put an end to the war, but none of them knew what the future held for each of them. All except for the king, and The Mystic.

Regis was accompanied by Clarus to his office. As the king he had business and other matters that needed organized, approved, or that just needed some attention. Once they had arrived at the office Regis became cold and serious.

"Clarus, there is a very urgent matter concerning the spy," Regis sat at his desk while Clarus observed him carefully. 

"Forgive me for asking Regis, but how have you come to terms that there is a spy amongst us? I as the shield am in charge of all security, if there truly is a spy I would have noticed." Clarus asked.

Clearly there was something Regis knew that Clarus didn't, he didn't like that one bit. If Regis himself had to notice the spy and Clarus who had the soul purpose of protecting him didn't have a clue of the matter, there was for sure something missing. But Clarus felt that if it were true he would feel as if he had failed as the kings shield

Regis just observed his shield for moment thinking of what to say, "My reasons are difficult to explain I can only say the Lucii have given me a warning," both a lie and the truth. "That warning has to deal with Titus Drautos as General Glauca and some of the glaives working under him for the empire." Regis couldn't help but say the last part in cold hatred and anger.

"What! I knew Niflheims sudden retreat was strange, but if it truly involves Titus working as Niflheims General and the glaives for that matter not only is the Citadels security breached both yours and the princes safety could be at risk." Clarus suddenly realized one of the reasons why Regis was upset, Noctis Regis's only son could be in danger. 

"I want a full investigation into Titus Drautos and the Kingsglaive at once," Regis demanded. Clarus recognised Regis's tone, it was not the tone of a king. It was the tone of a friend asking, almost begging him to do a favor. 

"I will see to it at once," Clarus nodded and left the room temporarily, he got his communicator which he used for security measures.

**\----------------------------**

"Marshal, I need you and crownsguard soldiers at the Kingsglaive Headquarters as soon as possible," Clarus spoke getting into an elevator. 

"Whats going on?" Cor asked with a cold suspicion over the Communicator ear piece.

"That would be better said in person the king wants a full investigation theres a high possibility of a spy," Clarus replied back. The silence on the other line was all Clarus needed to know that Cor understood. 

As the elevator opened up to the bottom floor, Clarus caught sight of his son Gladiolus and the Prince. He needed to ensure Regis of Noctis's safety, so he approached them. "Gladiolus," that was all he needed to say to catch both the young men's attention.

"Clarus? Where's dad?" Noctis noticed the kings absence next to the shield. 

"He's in his office taking care of important matters, but there is something I need to speak of with Gladiolus for a moment." The Prince looked at Gladio as if he had done something wrong.

"Uh, sure," Gladio replied not sure if he was in trouble. 

They went off not to far away, into an office room that was completely empty, Noctis remained in the hall. "Dad what's going on?" Gladio asked sensing something wasn't right.

Clarus sighed, things were not looking good today, "There's a possibility of multiple spies among the Kingsglaive," Clarus said. Gladio went completely silent holding his breath for a brief moment. "I need you to keep a close eye on the Prince until this matter is dealt with, the king is concerned about his son's safety." 

Gladio was clearly shocked, and there was a hint of serious concern in his eyes, it was a moment or two before he said something, "What should I tell Noctis?" Clarus was extremely unsure for a brief second, clearly Noctis couldn't be told that his father's most trusted soldiers could possibly be traitors. 

There was the concern that he could somehow try to interfere and get himself into trouble. Then the other worry was the fact that Regis could be in danger as well, and do to the kings recent behavior the Prince would be very concerned. The Prince was of course the next king, but he was still very young and reckless, he would clearly cause more trouble than good.

"Should the Prince find out about the threat I'm afraid he might put both his and the kings safety more at risk. It would be best if this was silent, just until I'm certain it is a major problem. Should that come to be true I would want to see to it that both the Prince and king are safe." Clarus explained. 

Gladio was silent not sure what to say, then a call from Cor was Clarus's signal to hurry, "See to it that the Prince is safe and make sure no one knows of this," Clarus concluded his orders, he hurried past his son and to the Kingsglaive head quarter's.

**\-------------------------**

Cor was becoming impatient. 

All of the glaives were in perfect order like how real soldiers should be, they were in position as soon as Cor walked in with a dozen or so Crownsguard soldiers. They were silent as he paced back and forth waiting for Clarus, so that he could get an explanation on what was going on. 

"Marshal," Clarus allowed his presence to be known, Cor could see how the glaives went tense. One caught his eye, one particular Glaive was reacting in a certain way that wasn't like the other glaives. "It would be best to have the situation explained in private," Clarus had his voice low. Cor just nodded and gave the glaives one last glance before heading into one of the office's. 

"Well? What's the situation with this potential spy?" Cor asked serious as always.

Clarus sighed, "Regis hasn't been well as of late, the ring had caused him pain one moment and now it's as if he is a different man. He claims to have had a warning from the lucii a warning that states that Titus Drautos is the current general for Niflheim with glaives at his side." Clarus explained what was happening.

"I'm going to assume with Niflheims sudden retreat you believe it," Cor was putting the pieces together. Though he was quite concerned about what Clarus just said about the king.

Clarus noded, "Yes, but earlier this evening an envoy had come from Niflheim claiming they were offering peace. I believe they wouldn't have been so confident if they didn't have someone inside the wall." 

Cor knew now, it had all suddenly fit together there was no doubt that there wasn't at least one spy. "Given Drautos position there's reason to see why it is him, but if it's true I'm going to have to look deep into it he would have been blinding even me," Cor admits. 

"Thats another thing that concerns me, should he be exposed I believe they have been plotting something major." Clarus looked towards the door where the kingsglaive soldiers were awaiting on the other side. "I should be returning to Regis's side now, should you find anything I want to be notified at once." Clarus spoke with the tone of the shield.

Cor just nodded, both the Shield and the Marshal left the room. Before leaving Clarus took one good look at the glaives almost daring them to do something. Cor however, crossed his arms and watched as the special trained technicians carefully went through every computer and monitor in the building.

\------------------------------- 

Nyx carefully observed the Marshal and the crownsguard soldiers.

He felt very uneasy as something was clearly wrong, not only had the legendary Immortal come with a small army, the kings Shield had arrived as well. Nyx had watched carefully as the shield glanced at each one of his fellow glaives with a cold glare, then he just left. 

The Marshal had decided to personally go through each of the glaives files that was in his commanding officers office. What was very strange to him was the fact that the Marshal was calling in each glaive to speak with them one at a time. The reasoning was do to a 'major security error' as the Marshal had said, but Nyx was smart enough to know it was a lie.

There was something going on that they weren't being told, Nyx knew that much and he had two theories. One it was either very dangerous to say something, or two they were all suspects of something. The second would explain why they were each being interrogated, but the first would explain how serious the crownsguard was being.

Nyx tensed as as his name was called, it wasn't everyday he was being interrogated by the legendary Marshal.

"Nyx Ulric," the Marshal called he held his posture straight as he walked I to the office with the Marshal behind him. Cor took a seat at the desk, in front of him was Nyx's file. Everything that Lucis knew about him including his achievements in battle was laying in a simple file. "Earned your self quite the name among the glaives I've heard you were called hero." Cor some what smirked.

"Yes, sir" Nyx spoke like a soldier he was very familiar with Cor's reputation as being stern and strict. 

"Everything seems fine in your file, however just answer this were you trained by Titus Drautos?" Cor asked coldly. Nyx could tell with the Marshals tone he had found something he was looking for that he didn't want to find.

"Yes, sir" Nyx said carefully he was observing the way Cor almost glared at him with suspicion. Theory two was correct, they were being accused of something serious. 

"Your excused," Cor simply said. Nyx didn't miss the sigh the Marshal did as he turned to get the next file, it was such of disappointment. Surly he wasn't being accused of something like an assassination, after everything he had done for sure his loyalty was proven to belong to Lucis.

Nyx left the room, he suddenly got a cold chill as if something was very off. But he shook it off and lined up in place, he caught Crowe and Libertus giving him strange looks. They both turned away with a look of sadness and anger. What was going on? 

**\----------------------------------**

Gladio kept a close eye on Noctis all day.

The moment his father had told him that the soldiers who were entrusted with the kings magic could've been spys he called Ignis.

"Ignis, we've got a problem," He didn't care hide the serious concern behind his voice.

"What's happened? Has something happened to Noct?" Ignis alarmed voice sounded over the phone.

"No, not yet at least dad and I just talked he wants me to keep a close eye on Noctis there's a possibility of a spy on the kingsglaive." Silence fell on the other end of the line. 

"Has it been confirmed?" Ignis asked carefully.

"No, I just found out about it, dad wants to make sure that it stays quiet even told me not tell Noctis," Gladio explained.

"I see," there was a brief pause, "I shall assist you in keeping a close eye on Noctis. If we receive word there is a spy I would think his majesty would have it taken care of but even so do not take your eyes off of Noctis." 

"Yeah, let me know if you hear anything," Gladio hung up the phone not wanting to keep Noctis alone for much longer.

"What the he'll was all that about?" Noctis asked as Gladio stepped out of the office. 

"Just stuff, and don't think that little conversation got you out of training," Gladio warned the prince. Noctis just rolled his eyes at th reminder it wasn't something he wanted to be reminded of he didn't like training with Gladio or Vegetables.

"Fine," Noctis grumbled. While the Prince was completely clueless about the situation he was not completely oblivious to the change in his magic. One of the reasons why he had bothered to get up early was because of a sudden change of feel in his power. He had figured his dad would known something about it, either that or something was wrong.

It was hours later that Gladio found himself watching as Noct paused to breathe for about the hundredth time. "How many times have I told you to practice," Gladio said frustrated. The Prince was yet again lacking in his training he had clearly been told dozens of times yet he is still wasn't keeping up.

"I have been practicing!" Noctis argued out of breath, Gladio rolled his eyes but didn't take his attention away from the prince. "Something's just off thats all," Noctis said it like it was no big deal he clearly didn't need anyone worried or angry.

"What do you mean by off?" Gladio asked in a warning tone. There was concern for a spy the last thing Gladio would want to do was tell his dad that the Prince wasn't well. That would definitely cause concern, Gladio wouldn't take the matter lightly.

"I don't know I've just been distracted," Noctis lied and shrugged he was still out of breath. He was sure something was wrong with his magic, he shouldn't have been getting tired this fast.

Gladio gave the Prince a warning look, after what his dad had told him Gladio wouldn't take any chances. But he still couldn't let Noctis know about what was going on, not unless it was necessary.

 **\-------------------------------------**

Regis was in his office most of the day, Clarus of course was by his side. 

Regis however having some of his old instincts came back, he could tell when Clarus was worried about him. He was going to attend the matter, but Cor had walked in, not before he gave Regis a strange look that wasn't missed. The Marshal just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in anger.

"You were right, your majesty," Regis remained composed his shield though was almost visibly paler. 

" How many?" Clarus asked knowing Cor knew what he was asking.

"Five, Titus as Glauca and four of the glaives but it's hard to confirm the fourth." Cor said bitterly, "The offer for peace was hoax, I found their plans they were going to steal the Crystal and destroy the city." There was silence, and after that moment of silence he snapped. He pounded his fists into a nearby table. "Damn it! How could we have been so blind!" he yelled. He wasn't the only one who was angered.

"Even I was blind to their plans Cor, but as it seems the Lucii have been keeping a close eye," another lie but the truth. "But before we begin action I must know who is the fourth traitor?" Regis asked. He had no idea who the true traitors in the glaives were. He could only vouch for Crowe Altius who had been killed before the attack even happened, and Nyx Ulric who was loyal to Lucis till the very end. 

Cor took a moment to cool himself down, "Luche Lazarus or Nyx Ulric, their both in charge while the traitor is out. I already have two trusted glaives on Urlic, but I believe it's Luche thats helping Titus first hand. " What Cor said offended Regis, Nyx Ulric was more then loyal to Lucis he had have his life for it.

"I do believe it is Luche that is working under him," Regis confirmed and stood up. "Where is my son, I want him no where near the glaives until this is sorted out. " Regis was ready to finally face his son, his son who would be free of the painful burden of losing his home and his father.

"Don't jump to conclusions Regis, I already spoke with Gladiolus he knows of the situation I had given him specific orders to keep a close eye on the Prince." Clarus ensured the king to put him at ease. "Very well, but I want the crownsguard on high alert as soon as... Wait a moment where is Titus?" There king asked with sudden shock, if Titus were to get his armor it would be difficult to stop him.

"I had ordered him to personally see to it that our envoy was escorted out of the city, and to see to it that there were certain measures were taken care of to ensure he remained busy." Clarus answered, Regis was almost surprised he had truly forgotten how well prepared Clarus was.

"When he returns I want everyone one the spys presented to me I should remove my power from them," Regis instructed Cor. "Clarus, take me to see Noctis I fear something must be discussed between us." Regis knew by now Noctis would start feeling the change in his magic. The Lucii have some how manage to use their power to heal what injury that w as holding him back fro. his full potential. 

Regis didn't just want to face his son he needed to face his son, he had have prepared should something fail. 

But speaking of his son, Noctis had barged into Regis's office with Gladio hurrying behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might start being regular either on Tuesdays or Fridays.


	3. Attack and Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get out of hand as Drautos begins his attack and Noctis and Gladio are captured.

Noctis barged into his fathers office as soon as he heard Cor's out burst.

He knew something was wrong the moment Clarus spoke to Gladio.

"Noctis!" Gladio growled, Noctis knew Gladio was trying and failing to hide something from him. Before his shield could grab him and excuse them for Noctis's sudden intrusion he spoke.

"What the hell is going on?" Noctis didn't hide the anger in his voice, Gladio tried to grab him again but Noctis practically shoved him off. "First Clarus, then my magic, and now I just overheard something about a spy." Noctis listed off the strange things thats been happening. He was going to shout again when he suddenly noticed something about his father.

Noctis froze for a moment getting a better look at his father, mean while Cor hurried behind him and Gladio. Noctis heard the door shut, but he payed it no mind. Noctis was surprised by his fathers appearance, he looked different he still looked as he always did but there was something off.

"Both of you sit down," Cor said coldly. Gladio and Noctis did as they were told, it was never the best idea to disobey the Marshal when he was angry. Clarus pinched the bridge of his nose, of course one way or another the prince would find out something was wrong. 

Regis was silent, Noctis observed how he avoided eye contact. "What's going on?" Noctis asked both Clarus and Cor. 

"First I want to know how you know and how much you know about the spies," Cor demanded of them. Noctis was shocked for moment, he had overheard two glaives talking about it but he never would have thought it was true.

"Noctis eaves dropped in someone else's business," Gladio glared at Noctis from where he sat. Noctis just couldn't let Gladio do his job it was never that easy.

"I would assume it was the two glaives you had trail Ulric," Clarus said.

Noctis just nodded almost scared of the Immortals rage, even with his father and Clarus present. Cor growled with anger, it was clear enough that if he didn't cool off soon he would snap.

"Clarus see to it that Cor calms himself I would like to speak with Noctis and Gladiolus for a moment." The king said genuine, Clarus gave him a look but Regis just nodded in reassurance.

Both Clarus and Cor stepped out of the room, leaving both the future king and shield alone with the current king. "Before I tell you any more information concerning the Kingsglaive I believe we must have a discussion concerning your magic Noctis." 

Noctis could feel himself relax just a little, his father knew something was wrong. At least now he knew it wasn't just his magic specifically that was off. But now there was the new worry, was there something wrong with the Crystal? 

"It's nothing to be concerned about, the Lucii have been more active as of late they have told me they would restore your magic to its full potential." Regis gave Noctis a smile. But Noctis just felt himself just grow more concerned, if the Lucii have been more active and if they were trying to restore his magic then something big was going to go down.

"I would ask that you don't worry but I'm afraid I can not," Regis said solemn. 

"Then dad and Cor found the spy?" Gladio asked with his arms crossed.

Regis turned cold, there was a brief moment when Noctis noticed a horrible sadness and anger in his fathers eyes. "Titus Drautos is General Glauca," Regis said bitterly as if he would kill. Now Noctis understood his fathers behavior, Titus who was one of the most trusted people in his fathers inner circle was a traitor. 

The king continued on, "Cor has also confirmed four kingsglaive at his side, and the reasoning for the Luciis actions is because they have been listening. Their main concern is yours and crystals safety." Regis explained to Noctis.

"Wait dad said there was only one!" Gladio raised his voice at the king and almost immediately regretted it. If he was going to protect Noct against them he clearly needed to know how to maintain his composure.

"I only ask that the both of you and Ignis remain away from the glaives until everything is sorted, and Gladiolus I trust both you and Ignis to keep Noctis out of trouble." Regis said that like how he truly ment it. 

Noctis took a moment to process everything, his fathers office became silent. After two minutes had past both Cor and Clarus returned in a hurried panic they were accompanied by bloodied crownsguard.

**\---------------------------------**

"What in the name of the six is going on?" Regis asked as loud noises could be heard from out side his office.

"Drautos knows we were on to him, he's in his armor fighting the mystic," Clarus said out of breath. 

"Dad!" Gladio noticed the huge blood stains on his fathers armor and leg. He ran to the current shields side right before he could collapse. 

Regis could feel his blood run cold, Drautos had his armor. Sudden memories came back to Regis, he remembered his oldest friend Clarus hanging from a wall with his own sword in his back. He remembered all of his council members being slaughtered. The worst memory was the cold feeling of Drautos sword in his back before death took him.

"Cor, get Noctis to safety," everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Perhaps they were right, Regis could feel anger, betrayal, and vengeance. Things he learned not to feel long ago, way long ago, back when he and his friends had their adventure road trip. Now in this moment he could feel the hatred he truly felt for Titus, the hatred he wouldn't allow himself to feel.

Regis had given everything to Titus when he was orphaned, and he had the nerve to take everything from Regis even his life. Now when his son was present Regis felt something inside of him snap, something that told him 'accept your fate' disappeared. It was replaced by a feeling that was almost whispering to him to do what should have been done long ago. 

"Regis don't be-," Cor was cut off by Regis, and he was slightly surprised by the tone of his voice.

"No, Titus is more than capable of killing my entire council combined in that amor you will see to it that my son safe, the Lucii and I will see that the traitor is dealt with." Regis spoke with the voice of king.

"Dad! Don't be stupid!" Noctis shouted at his father while grabbing him, Gladio was taken back by that.

Gladio was at his fathers side holding onto his shoulder as the already sworn shield gasped at every breath. Gladio was the only reason why the shield remained up and conscious.

Regis harshly pulled his arm away he wouldn't even allow Noctis to argue, "No! you may not understand now but perhaps soon, you will leave with Cor, and Clarus." Clarus shot up and almost glared at the king.

"No! I will remain at your side," but the sweat falling from his face told him otherwise.

"You have already faced him and now you can barely remain conscious, I will not allow you to throw your life away even if you are my shield." Regis said that coldly. Then with one final glance at Noctis the king turned and walked outside of the office. "There is an escape room through there," Regis pointed towards the elevators. Almost as if on cue several moving statues were seen approaching from down the hall in which the sound of clashing metal and iron could be heard.

"Regis I can't allow this," Cor said he tried to step to grab the kings arm but the king did what he did before. He summoned a shield that was like a wall of glass it covered the hall from ceiling to floor so no one would pass. 

The king took one last look at Cor's angry glare, Clarus's look of disappointment and finally his son who had tears on the brink of falling from his eyes. Regis just looked into his son's eyes and gave him a nod.

Then he turned away following the status of his ancestors.

**\-------------------------------------**

Nyx was losing it, not only did his closest friends think he was a spy, they were following him. Surely they were ordered to do as such by Cor, though it bothered him that his loyalty was questioned. 

At least it was the two people he could trust the most that was ordered to observe him. He had allowed both Crowe and Libertus to follow him for a bit until it got on his nerves. Now it irritated him more, since he was off duty.

"Would you stop it!" He yelled at his friend's he didn't realize how betrayed he felt. The two who thought they were hidden both came out into his sight and sighed.

"Nyx you know-" Crowe was going to explain herself but she was cut off as the Citadel began to shake. 

"What in the six is that?!" Libertus shouted out as what looked like a statue moved from its place. 

The statue was headed right towards them, it drew its weapon which was a trident. Instinctively, Libertus and Nyx summoned their weapons Crowe's hand began to glow as flames lit up on her palms. 

"Do not fret glaives, many are traitors among you, but we know where your loyalty lays I and the Lucii ask of your help." The Oracle king spoke as if he were living.

More thundering noises could be heard, then the ancient king turned towards the direction where the sound of battle could be heard. "If you should join us then hurry," the statue hurried down the hall of the Citadel and headed towards the throne room. The three glaives looked at each other and gave one another a nod of agreement. They hurried after the statue of the Oracle king.

They followed the ancient spirit to the throne room and once they arrived, they were shocked at the sight before them. The king was bloodied and on his knee, surrounding him were the other statues of the Lucii all with weapons drawn. Looking closer Nyx could notice that the Lucii were in front of the king in a protective stance, but by counting not all of the ancient kings are there.

Away from the king the Lucii looked to be shielding him from two glaives and Nyx recognised the armor, it was General Glauca. Nyx took immediate action, he threw one of his Kukris blades and warped to the injured kings side. 

"Your Majesty," Nyx allowed himself to be known, Regis turned to him and have him a look of gratitude.

"It's good to know your still on my side Ulric," the king said. Nyx felt that remark wasn't referring to the fact that he was one of the only glaives still loyal to Lucis. Moreover he just ignored it and focused at the task at hand, Libertus and Crowe made their way to the kings side a moment later.

"Well if it isn't the hero," said the voice of Glauca, Nyx froze at the shocking familiar voice. It must have been obvious because what the king said next just about broke him.

"Don't allow him to get into your head, he's Titus Drautos," The king said with cold venom in his voice. Regis held onto his shoulder, Nyx could see just how much damage he took. Both his head and shoulder that he held bled, and parts of his royal attire was torn.

Nyx was about to ask him if he was alright, but he suddenly found himself being pulled back by Libertus as one of the Lucii statues fell. "Stay focused," Libertus scolded. Nyx snapped back to reality, Glauca had already destroyed two of the statues possessed by the Lucii.

Nyx summoned one of his kukris's and warped just as Glauca swung at his neck. When he appeared he felt something burning in his arm, he looked to see that his sleeve was on fire. In a quick panic he put it out only to be hit from behind by Luche.

"Luche you damn traitor," Nyx growled at his former comrade while holding onto his injured arm. 

"Are you surprised?" Luche asked with a smirk, "I can say I am, you and I both know Lucis is on the losing end of this war and yet you still remain loyal." Luche gave Nyx a look he didn't quite understand.

Nyx was back on his feet with one of his Kukris's in his good hand, "Before I stab you in the back just answer this, Why? Why turn your back on Lucis? Why turn your back on your home?" Nyx asked him, he just didn't understand after so many years why did he suddenly just betray Lucis, his home land.

"Why?" Luche began to laugh, "For years we've been working under a coward. Our homelands, this war, and Niflheim we've done nothing except hide behind a wall! You ask why I decided to work under a true ruler? I'd rather join a true nation that can unite the world into one, rather then a mere city with nothing but a coward that just uses his magic to hide!" Luche yelled. 

Luches hand lit up with fire before he went on, "The kingsglaive is nothing, an old man's battle fodder sent to die in Insomnia's war while our homes are bound and shackled." When he finished, the flames on his hand suddenly disappeared. "What-" Regis was behind him with a cold look in his eyes, and Luche immediately backed away. Glauca was busy with the other Lucii along side Libertus and Crowe. 

"The kingsglaive were the bravest soldiers I could trust to win this war, while Niflheim killed your friends and familys it was I who allowed you to remain in Insomnia. It was I who trusted you and the rest the glaives with both my life and my power, and still after all I had done you join the same nation that destroyed everything you were. So now I will take my power, now that I know where your loyalty truly resides." 

Nyx remembered the day Titus had declared him ready for the kingsglaive, he remembered bowing before the king as he took his oath. That same oath that he still remained loyal to, he remembered the promise he had made to himself as he was bestowed the power of the king. He promised in the memory of his home and in the memory of his sister Selena his whole motivation he would see Niflheim fall.

Nyx didn't hesitate, he warped but instead of warping next to Luche, just like he had promised he stabbed him in the back. He never could repay Regis back for saving his life, but something strange in the back of his mind told him that he had done more then just repay the king. Nyx slowly withdrew his blade from Luche's now dead body. He turned to the king who had the look of solemn Nyx could only imagine what was going through the kings mind.

Libertus and Crowe joined their side taking a quick look at the now dead Luche but said nothing about it. "We've got more trouble," Crowe motioned at the sudden soldiers who approached. It was more of the glaives, and some human soldiers who had some how gotten into Insomnia, they stood behind Glauca.

Regis, Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe stood side by side with statues of the Lucii behind them. Nyx readied this weapon, he looked at the three beside him. He would fight his enemy's even if they were once the ones he trusted and risked his life for. 

He would not fight just to fight, he would fight along side the friends that stood with him and the man who had saved him. He would fight for all that he was all that he is, no matter what would happen his heart would always remain loyal to those who would fight next to him. No matter what no one said or did nothing would change where his heart layed.

 **\------------------------------**

While the battle raged on in the throne room, Gladio remained with Cor, Noctis, and his father who was using him for support. Gladio was tired he was focussing on his father yet trying to do his duty to protect Noctis. He was also having trouble controlling both his dads and Cor's temper after what happened with the king they were going to blow.

"He's a damn fool," Clarus mumbled under his breath only loud enough that he knew only Gladio heard, Gladio didn't say anything he only glanced at Noctis making sure he didn't hear. Clarus continued to limp carefully using Gladio for support, by holding onto his shoulder.

Then he whispered something to his son that he wanted to make sure would be his top priority. "If something happens you are to protect the prince at all costs not me or Cor, I want your full attention on seeing that his highness gets out of this alive." 

Gladio gave his father a quick nod, to show he understood his fathers wishes no matter how much he wanted to disagree. He was an Amicitia after all, while he cared for his father the last thing he would want was to disappoint him and fail his duty.

Almost as if they had been jinxed a sudden explosion sent the few crowns guards soldiers around them flying. Niflheim human soldiers suddenly began to surround them, "How in the hell did they get in here?" Clarus growled as he summoned a force field to block the bullets flying towards them.

Gladio stood by Noctis, "Gladio get Noctis the hell out of here," Cor yelled, Gladio didn't hesitate he basically grabbed Noctis and shoved him in front of him. The citadel was damaged around them, glass was broken here and there and there were small fires set.

"Hurry this w-" Gladio was cut off as he felt something sharp in his neck, he pulled it out to see it was an injection dart. He saw Noctis holding the same thing. "Oh hell no," everything began to go fuzzy, he felt himself grow weak and collapsed to the floor, he could do nothing as Noctis went completely unconscious. 

Gladio remained conscious as he heard foot steps, he watched as a man with red hair and an unusual amount of layers of coat approached Noctis. He smiled at the unconscious form of the prince, his smile gave Gladio a shiver down his spine.

"So this is the young prince of Lucis, my what a disappointment." Gladio recognized the man as the chancellor of Niflheim and immediately tried to lift himself up. "And you must be the next brave shield, I must say I'm impressed with you however there are certain circumstances expected of me so this little issue must be fixed." said the Chancellor. Gladio heard foot steps behind him, he felt deep horrible agonizing pain. That was all he felt then he felt nothing, he blacked out. 

Before he knew it he was barely aware of things again, he could see the dark sky then the floor seemed to have closed. He knew where he was, he was in a Niflheim air ship beside him Noctis was still unconscious. He could feel pain and blood on the side on his head. That caused him to mess up and groan at the pain, it didn't go unnoticed.

"How irritating," It was the chancellor's creepy voice once agian, then there was a repeat of before. Gladio felt pain in his head again but this time though it was a lot worse, he fell unconscious instantly once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating for a few weeks, the story will continue I'm just gonna be off for a bit.


	4. Anger and Suspense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drautos is defeated but anger rages on with Regis and the Mystic as Noctis and Gladios capture is discovered. Meanwhile Ardyn has suspicions of something and he's willing to find out the truth.

Regis stopped breathing for a split second.

Time was slowing down, everything was silent around him.

He could feel everyone around him stare in shock.

His Armigear was spinning around him, but his main sword the one that had been given to Noctis before now impaled Drautos.

The battle had raged on in the throne room, it wasn't until the rest of the Niflheim guards and Drautos were down when they arrived at the scene. They had all witnessed it the royal council, Nyx, Libertus, Crowe, and Cor had watched as the king stabbed the traitor. 

It wasn't something that he was proud of, yet it wasn't something he was disappointed in.

Things had went from bad to worse, first Titus had began his attack in his armor. Then it had gotten worse as human Niflheim soldiers had somehow gotten into the Citadel. Regis knew it had something to do with both the Accursed and Titus teaming up. 

"Holy shit," Libertus was the one to break the silence as everyone just stared at the king. All attention went to Libertus for a moment then back to the king.

Regis could suddenly feel his bad leg give out, he would have collapsed but luckily both Crowe and Nyx grabbed onto the kings arms keeping him up. Cor immediately ran to his side noticing the all of the blood on his shoulder and part of his head.

"You damn-" Cor cut himself off before he could say something he would have regretted. Instead he growled and turned away from Regis reminded of the fact that he had been separated from Clarus, Gladio, and Noctis. The Lucii stood forward, and the Mystic began to speak directly to Regis.

"The traitor is dead, but I fear another challenge is yet to rise young king," said the voice of the Mystic. Regis looked at the statue almost with shock or anger and with some gratitude for his help. 

The silence once again stood among them as Clarus came into the room out of breath and limping with Ignis at his side. "An enemy ship has just been spotted leaving outside of the city with Gladio and Noctis on board," Ignis said urgently.

That was all that was needed to be said to raise the anger Regis had towards his ancestor. The one reason why he had gone through all of this once again was to make a better future for Noctis, now Noctis was in Niflheim custody. Now Regis truly questioned his ancestor, he had promised and had given his word that Regis would be able to make things better.

While Drautos was dead things had now become worse, Regis knew what Niflheim was capable of. He had watched as his city burned down, and he watched as everyone around him died by Niflheim soldiers. Niflheim was strong they were also merciless, Regis had no doubt something horrible would happen to his son and the young shield.

"I'm truly starting to question your word, my son is in Niflheim custody!" Regis yelled at the statue of the Mystic. Everyone turned to Regis then towards the founders statue. Cor wasn't sure what was going on between Regis and his ancestor but he would not allow them to argue at this time.

"Regis! I don't know what's going on and I don't care anyways, but right now we need to keep our selves focussed on getting back up. Niflheim was able to get into the Citadel even with the damn wall up there's no telling how many soldiers are still here and in the city!" Cor was yelling and warning the king.

A brief moment of silence past, all eyes were on the Marshal as he went on, "If we're going to rescue the prince and Gladio our best shot would be capturing what soldiers we can, and finding out their plans." 

Regis sighed, he would be having a serious conversation with the Lucii specifically the Mystic later. Right now his son needed him more then ever, and Regis wouldn't waste time. The longer Gladiolus and Noctis remained in Niflheim custody things would just continue to get even worse for everyone.

\--------------------------------- 

**May 14th 756 M.E. 12:40 a.m. After the Attack**

Ardyn smirked to himself, plan one hadn't worked in his favor but plan two had. 

The first plan had taken several months to prepare for while plan two only took a few hours. Plan one was very complex and had very strict precautions, it was planed so well it was set into many well organized stages.

Stage one was all Niflheim forces would be called back. Stage two was where things messed up, Ardyn wanted to personally see to it that his horrid brothers descendant Regis took the bait. But as things went on the king had proven to be very stubborn.

The moment the king snapped, Ardyn had restrained himself. He knew he was about to react in a very horrifying and violent way. A way that would have been terrifying for the ones around him but very enjoyable for him. 

He had gotten a thrill at just imagining himself revealing his true face to the king while his sword, the Rakshasa blade, impaled him. However, despite his urge for revenge Ardyn remained very composed and he knew he would get what he wanted one way or another.

Even though he was being difficult Ardyn took interest in the kings intelligence, Regis wasn't a fool Ardyn would give him that. But he was still oblivious to the truth, in Ardyns eyes he knew the price of the ring. He knew that the king knew he was growing weak because of the rings power.

Yet, Regis had refused to take the offer of peace, he refused to just give in. No matter what Ardyn were to say he was becoming sure he would not able to convince the King to give in to it. 

Ardyn was furious at first then enraged, the refusal had angered him. But what Regis had said at the end of their short meeting had Ardyn thinking of something. The very thought of it angered Ardyn, and Six did it make the Scourge within him boil and wanting to destroy. 

Regis had said 'the founder' he had not said anything of himself or of his council. No Regis knew something about the founder king, and he had known something of Niflheim and the plans that were set into place.

Ardyn wasn't sure what Regis knew or how he knew it. But he had dark suspicions that made him want to destroy his brother's spirit from within the ring.

Thats how plan two came into existence, they already had soldiers and daemons from before who were fighting the Kingsglaive. They only needed to get them in, the Emperor knew he wouldn't be able to get the Crystal but Ardyn knew he could get the prince.

It had taken a little bit of effort, but as usual the Emperor was convinced of Ardyns plan. While he would not be able to get the Crystal, he would still be able to get the prince who had a direct connection with the Crystal itself. That had made Ardyns plans come together further.

The easy part was getting everything into place, the more complicated and difficult part was getting inside the wall. Ardyn had taken care of that, though the soldiers had all needed to be human in order for the plan to fully succeed.

With his ability to change his appearance and allow others to look different Ardyn had very carefully snuck almost a dozen or so Niflheim soldiers inside of the Crown city. There was also a very special Magitek in order that withheld modified poison that would not allow wounds to heal even with the help of potions and magic.

With Bethesda at Aldercapts side there wouldn't be no problem with experiments or studying taking place. Though Ardyn would have enjoyed this he knew that the Emperor would personally want to see the prince. Aldercapt would also ensure that the Prince would remain alive no matter the costs.

Now Ardyn smirked at the bound young Prince and his Shield, Ardyn had big plans for the prince but it was the future Shield that would allow Ardyn to get into the kings head. He would use the Princes Shield to send a message back to the king just as Regis had given him a message.

The message though would have to wait, the very sight of the Prince bound and unconscious made Ardyns thirst for revenge grow. He knew he would have to be patient, but he was more then willing to wait as long as he got what he wanted.

"Chancellor Izunia," called out a voice. Ardyn turned around, furious at the moment being ruined. "The Emperor wants a full report from you personally," said the Deputy Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret. Though Ardyn knew he had an effect on people with his anger the Deputy Commander remained expressionless.

"Very well, but do ensure that uttermost precautions are taken to best safeguard the dearest Prince and his Shield. We wouldn't want to disappoint the Emperor by allowing them to escape now would we." Ardyn made sure to use his tone of voice that told the commander should anything happened there would be very severe consequences.

Ardyn walked away not caring that he didn't allow the eldest Fleuret to respond. He made his way past the maze like halls many people giving him looks of fear or uncertainty, but he didn't care he had stopped caring for a lot of things a long time ago.

Once he arrived at the throne room he took note that Verstael was present along side several other high ranking officials. 

"I will trust that you have arrived with my prize," Aldercapt said with slight interest and coldness. As normal Ardyn didn't care, he simply gave his smile that he knew made the others uneasy. 

"But of course your Radiance, after all I had single handedly and personally formulated the plans," Ardyn kept his smirk as all of the attention was on him.

With that last remark of his he was fairly certain that the other officials who doubted him would now look at him with more respect. He also wanted them to take it as a warning that he is not to be crossed. 

"Yes, never failing to exceed my expectations unlike most," Iedolas made sure he spoke loud enough for the entire room to hear.

"Indeed I have exceeded my expectations, I have also acquired the young Shield and with your permission I shall use him for further plans." Ardyn made sure to give a bit of a bow, it always helped to convince or trick the Emperor into giving Ardyn what he wanted.

"Then very well I have no need of him, I have only use for the prince," Aldercapt stated with a tone that said he didn't care.

Ardyn smirked pleased with things going to plan, first Ardyn would use the Shield to send a message back to the king. Then he would have his fun with the dearest little prince.

\---------------------------------

**Lucis 7:37 a.m.**

It was early in the morning when Ignis had woken up.

Things were not right, people were angry, and much work needed to be done.

****

Ignis had made himself a promise, he would get Noctis and Gladio home no matter the price. He had woken up at the desk in the library he had fallen asleep on, he remembered he had fallen asleep taking notes. The notes were tactics and knowledge of Niflheim.

****

The previous night while everyone was getting medical attention Cor had decided to have Ignis come along on the mission. He, Cor, Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus would go to Niflheim and save Gladio and Noctis. The king was very clear that he wanted Noctis back as soon as possible along side Gladio as well, in one piece.

****

Ignis didn't wait, as soon as he had his arm bandaged he decided to start preparing things narrowing down where Gladio and Noctis were. He had come to terms that they were most likely being held at Gralea in Zegnautus keep the heart of Niflheim.

****

He glanced at the cracked clock that was on the wall he could only assume they would have just arrived there.

****

As he went to fix the papers that held his notes he winced. He noticed that his arm that had been bandaged the previous night had blood revealing through the bandages. He carefully steadied his arm and relaxed it, he remembered from his past study's to keep his blood pressure under control to prevent blood loss. 

****

"You really should have that looked at," came a voice that slightly startled him. He turned in his chair to see Iris Amicitia Gladios young teenage sister, he could see the worry in her eyes. 

****

Ignis gave a tired sigh, "Indeed, you are correct," Ignis admitted. While he wanted to stay and continue making plans he knew it would all be pointless if he was no use on the mission. 

****

He remembered taking a potion that healed the wound partly so he had bandaged it himself. While potions were helpful there was only so much a simple potion could do, it required proper rest in order for a simple potion to properly work. 

****

He thought it would be wise to allow someone to take a look at the wound. If he had been lanced with a weapon that had some kind of poison not allowing him heal he would want to prevent any serious damage before it was done. He also wanted to be medically clear to be able to go on the rescue mission.

****

"If you want I can organize those for you," Iris looked towards the small stack of papers laying on the desk in front of Ignis.

****

Ignis shook his head he was assuring her he would manage, but a small spark of pain suddenly went from his elbow to his fingers. With a wrong move he dropped the notes, Iris gave a slight gasp and hurried to gather the notes.

****

"Thank you," Ignis said gratefully as she picked up all of the scattered notes. 

****

Iris looked at him with worry, "I'll give these to Cor, you should have someone look at that." Iris held the papers in a nice stack now. 

****

"Yes, and perhaps I should freshen up as well," he agreed with her, he wouldn't dare disagree as the younger already had too much on her mind. She gave him a nod and he exited the library being careful with his injured arm.

****

He made his way towards the crownsguard training rooms where they had medical teams look over the crownsguard who were partly injured during the previous night. But as he glanced out of the window towards the glaives head quarter's he couldn't help but shiver. 

****

Very surly the body's of the fallen would be carefully inspected. Ignis couldn't help but be internally grateful that his Uncle wasn't one of those among the fallen. He continued walking onward into he reached the training rooms, many paramedics were there along side those who weren't majorly injured. 

****

"Are you alright?" asked the voice of Monica Elshett who acted as both Ignis's and Gladio's Senior. Ignis took notice that his arm was now bleeding through the bandages now.

****

"Yes, but I had received a wound from last night's conflict and it appears that it has not healed even after I had consumed a potion," Ignis explained the situation. He made sure to keep his arm positioned in a way so that it would prevent the bleeding from getting worse.

****

"I see, come on then we should have that looked at," Monica turned away. Ignis was very careful with his arm as he followed her to a near by medic. After he was situated Monica excused herself and stepped aside seeing to the other crownsguard members. 

****

As his arm was examined Ignis couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts, he couldn't help but wonder about the king. He had taken notice in both the kings appearance and behavior. Regis looked more healthier, he could easily tell others saw it to when it came to being in his presence. When it came to the kings behavior of Ignis said he was shocked it would be a lie.

****

For almost all of his life he had seen the king as benevolent, and in rare cases he had seen him become ready for a battle. But the moment he had seen Regis stab Glauca Ignis saw the look on his face, the kings face was full of regret and satisfaction.

****

It was as if Regis knew that Titus's death had to come, yet he had some regret in having to be the one to kill him. There was also a hint of something personal in the kings eyes, something he only saw in Noctis when he got back at Gladio for something. A sudden dread came over him, the thought of his childhood friends, who were like brothers to him, being imprisoned by Niflheim brought worry.

****

He took a deep breath, he trusted Gladio to keep Noctis safe. He also trusted Noctis to use his knowledge and skill of his magic along side his training to keep himself safe. Ignis would not loose hope, he would see to it that they returned home safely he would promise himself that.

****

"Six, you to?" Ignis suddenly heard the medic mumble. "Keep pressure on that and follow me," the medic moved hurriedly. 

****

"Is there something to be concerned about?" Ignis asked her he wasn't quite sure what was with the sudden fuss he wasn't dizzy nor was he in serious pain.

****

"Your arm was laced with the same poison thats preventing even the kings shield from healing," the medic said. Ignis wasn't too surprised he had theorized that this arm had been poisoned. "It's not something to be too concerned about we have an antidote it should be here shortly. However your arm will continue to bleed out, and that wound is a bit deep for my liking," She explained.

****

Ignis nodded not wanting to stress himself out, if he didn't get this wound healed Cor would for sure remove him from the rescue mission. He wanted to help get both Noctis and Gladio back. But as of now things were not yet looking in his favor.

****

Ignis was taken to a room where there were two other medics, there was lot of equipment as well. He also took well notice that the shield Gladio's father was also present in the room. As he took a seat he heard a familiar set of foot steps approaching.

****

As the foot steps neared Ignis recognized Iris, the notes from earlier were still neatly in her hands. "Dad do you know- oh hey Ignis," Iris turned to look from Ignis then to her father. "Where's Cor?" She asked Clarus.

****

"He's at Regis's side I'm in no shape to stand as the Shield right now," Clarus said bitterly. Ignis could only imagine the Shields anger, and his mind began to realize why he and the Shield were in the situation that they were in.

****

He remembered in the previous night he and Clarus had run into each other, after Ignis had heard the news of an enemy ship and after he had seen blood trails. After that moment they both urgently rushed to the throne room only to some how be ambushed one of the emperors Magitek soldiers. It was odd of course seeing as the other soldiers were humans.

****

Now Ignis realised why there was only that one Magitek soldier, the Magitek would have surly had the poison laced on its weapons and seeing as it was Magitek it must of had specific targets. Looking to his arm he focused on the wound not wanting to stress himself further over Noctis and Glaldios capture, it was stuck on his mind.

****

Iris glanced at her father and nodded then she just left the room leaving in silence. Ignis also caught the quick look they gave one another they were both worried for Gladio and didn't know to express it. Gladio was indeed the next Shield and Noctis the next king, but even with Gladio at Noctis's side there was always more concern for the prince rather then a capable Shield.

****

The awkward silence of the room was interrupted as some medics arrived, along side a gentlemen that Ignis would recognize as a Poison and Venom expert. 

****

Ignis got caught up in his thoughts again, but instead of worrying for Gladios' and Noctis's well being his mind was focused on the king. He repeated a memory of Regis speaking with the mystic. Some how what the mystic said almost referred to the young shield and future kings capture.

****

Ignis couldn't help but think that the king and his ancestor were hiding something.

****


	5. A talk and A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis begins to regret his choice, but the Lucii aren't willing to allow him and so an old relative speaks to Regis once more. Meanwhile in Niflheim Noctis awakes up with a missing shield and missing power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter gets kind of graphic with violence but doesn't go into deep detail.

**Lucis 8:26 a.m.**

Regis didn't know what to do.

Niflheim had his son.

One of his deepest fears had come true.

He sat at a table in his chambers, Cor was at his side distracted by calls on his communicator ear piece. Regis just sat deep in thought angry, saddened, and fearful all for his son's sake. He allowed his mind to wonder into a place he had denied access. He was beginning my wonder if it was a mistake, if all of it was a huge mistake.

He was already a walking ghost, a spirit that had seen everything fall. He preferred resting over what he was going through now, he preferred being with his family and his friends without all of the burdens. He knew he was beginning to regret the choice he had made, he was losing the new hope he had, it was all turning into regret.

The ring began to glow a vibrant blue, and before he knew it time slowed again. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he was fully in his ancestors realm, but he surly wasn't expecting silence. The spirits of his ancestors seemed to glow brighter then normal. 

"Why is it that you loose hope Regis?" said a voice.

Regis couldn't tell who had spoken, there was only the regular high Lucii visible to him. But as a new spirit came into view Regis recognized him with a glance it was king Mors his father.

"I am beginning to think my choice was a grave mistake," Regis spoke with tired disappointment. 

"I will assume that you have forgotten what I told you once, long before you first claimed the throne." Mors voice was comforting to hear for Regis.

Hearing his father's voice and being before his ancestors he actually began to feel young once again. Even if he couldn't accept that fact as he had grown older it didn't bother him how it did before. He was reminded of his father's time of ruling every time he heard his voice.

He remembered that he was once young and even if he was older physically he was young to them spiritually. Which also concluded the fact that he was already one of them. The burdens of the ring didn't bother him every time he spoke to his ancestors for guidance.

One thing all Lucis Caelums were told before they were given the ring was that while the ring carried heavy burdens it also had its blessings. The ring was not just an artifact that allowed its wielders control of the Crystal, it was a heirloom. Only family was allowed to use it, and only family could enter the Luciis realm for guidance.

"You have told me many wondrous things, many that still continue to give me inspiration and guidance. Yet I do not recall anything you have told me that would calm my fears and regret." As always Regis was reminded he was a lot older physically but he was surrounded by much older and wiser beings.

"Then I shall tell you once more, when a king makes his choices it is always with reason. Be it a choice for a tyrant or a benevolent king a choice is always made with value. Should that king regret his choice it is because that choice has failed him. Until he knows his choice has failed him then he shall not have regret. You Regis among all of us know this more then we ever will." Mors reminded Regis.

Regis felt his regret leaving him, but his disappointment remained. Of all his ancestors it was only his father that could direct proper guidance. Mors knew Regis more then Regis knew himself, that would have explained why the Lucii had Mors speak with him. 

He wouldn't argue that it worked his father was right. Regis had made the biggest choices, choices that he didn't want to make. Yet those past choices had to be made in order for the prophecy take place. He was beginning to see why it was him that was given the choice.

"You were not chosen simply because you were the last Lucii. You Regis are the only one amongst us who have faced choices that were most difficult to make with reason. You had made the decision to trust the Empire that choice had failed you. While all kings and queens are permitted to regret failed choices from the past they are not permitted to regret choices that have not yet failed them." Mors spirit was stern. 

As he finished speaking Regis knew he was right, he was always right, while things looked out of his favor now it wasn't out of his control. While Noctis had been captured Titus was gone. Niflheim no longer had its general nor could they figure out Lucis's next move.

However he would have to take more precautions against the Accursed. As Niflheims chancellor he would be the main influence to the Emperor being the source of Niflheims plan. Regis knew that he had something to do with the Niflheim soldiers breaching the wall and somehow getting into the Citadel.

Regis gave a tired sigh before he answered his ancestors who were awaiting patiently for his response. "If I am to continue changing the past then I only ask that you keep your word. While you do hold the wall now I only ask that you want me when occurrences like these happen. " Regis spoke directly to the Mystic.

"I apologize to you going king, I have only kept part of my word. While holding the wall is not problem to me there are things that even I don't seek to face even in death." The Mystics voice was solemn towards Regis.

Regis felt as if they had a new understanding, even if the Mystic had only kept part of his word he at least admitted it. It was Regis who was fixing his consequences and while the Mystic took most Regis's burdens there were some personal things he need Regis to carry. Even if Regis was angry towards the founder and even if he didn't want to carry the weight of his answers burden he came to a realization.

While all of this was indeed his choice he wasn't just simply changing the past. He was the one taking the consequences of the Mystics actions, by taking them he would be able to fix Noctis's future. But it wasn't his actions or his consequences, and the founder was beginning to understand that. Now they both understood one another.

Regis would face his ancestors consequences, but in return the Mystic would help him with what he needed. They both needed to work together on it, because even though it took a while to realize Regis wasn't the only Lucii that was sent to the past. In the physical world Regis would handle things but within the ring the Mystic would have to handle bearing the power. 

"We should continue this further but this time we would work together to face your repercussions." Regis spoke with new determination, and if he looked at the right angle he would have sworn he had seen his oldest ancestor nod.

With his new understanding with the founder king and new determination Regis found himself back in his chambers with Cor still mumbling orders. He stood up from where he had sat catching Cors attention.

"Where are you going Regis?" The king could sense the exhaustion in the Marshals voice.

"I believe your quite busy, as of now I must speak with the glaives and the others to begin preparation of saving my son." Cor looked as if he was about to argue but Regis just continued on. "I know you are concerned that I need rest you are correct I only wish to speak with the glaives and Ignis then I would return here." Regis have an assured look to his friend.

Cor was too busy and tired to argue, "Fine let's go." Regis gave a small smile seeing as Cor dropped his formalities.

\-----------------------------------------

Iris's mind was revolving around worry.

She was worried for her father, for her brother, and Noctis.

Though at times she wasn't sure who to be most worried about.

As she left the room her father and Ignis were in she caught sight of Regis and Cor. "Cor," she called out. He didn't hear her, but she could hear him mumbling orders and demands into an ear piece. Though Cor didn't hear her his Majesty seemed to have heard.

"Iris dear what is it?" Regis asked kindly, Cor paused noticing Regis sidetrack.

"I apologize for bothering you, but Ignis had somethings he wanted Cor to look at concerning the preparations." She didn't normally use formal manners but when she was near Cor and the king it was a habit. Even though she still cared for them like family. 

"I'll take those, but before you go have you heard anything concerning the shield?" Cor asked as he took the notes from her hands.

"I just checked in with them, he and Ignis were poisoned but it seems it's nothing to be too worried about." Iris answered the Marshal gave a nod to her, she gave a simple nod in return to both Cor and the king and excused her self.

Worry stirred in her mind again, after she met with her father moments ago he had given her that look. The look that ment they would discuss the situation later. But if she was being honest with her self she wasn't sure who she was more worried for. 

Yes Gladio was her older brother and her family, but he was trained and had less value to Niflheim. Noctis on the other hand even if he did have his magic he would almost never have a fighting chance.

She couldn't even imagine the horrors of what Niflheim would do to Noctis. Given his magical ability and his title as the Prince of Lucis, Niflheims number one enemy the things they could do were unimaginable. Those thoughts brought worry about her brother. There was a more then likely chance that Gladio would be part of Niflheims plans.

She took a deep breath, she knew they were both trained and they could handle themselves. There was also the rescue mission to bring them home, she just had to hope. Even if things looked doubtful she would never give up hope on seeing her brother and her crush again.

\-----------------------------------

 **Niflheim 1:29 a.m.**

The world spun around Noctis.

Nothing felt right.

Something was missing.

He couldn't remember what happened to him, he just wanted to sleep. But to his surprise he found that he couldn't sleep, something was just so very wrong. Then it all slowly came back to him as the world became brighter and stilled.

"So you've awaken," said a voice that made Noctis's blood run cold. It was a voice he memorized to hate and avoid. He knew who that voice belonged to and instantly he shot wide awake. Before him stood Iedolas Aldercapt and behind him stood numerous guards and nobles.

"No, I'm still having the nightmare when I have to tolerate your face," Noctis made a sarcastic rude remark. Even if he was still out of his mind and his voice was raspy he still subconsciously enjoyed saying it. But the faces before him clearly didn't, and to his horror Noctis felt pain go through him.

The world began spinning again, six that had hurt him. He could recognize the source of the pain he had been electrocuted. "Remarks like those will sequence to pessimistic castigation," Aldercapt explained. Nice winced at the pain but didn't show any sign of weakness. Nope, he would never give Iedolas the satisfaction.

Gladio had also taught him somethings, one of those things was never to show weakness. Noctis had seen many movies when things like these happened, one rule never show weakness or your captors would think your easy to break, then they kill you. 

It was a simple strategy to stay alive, if you didn't give them any information they would need you alive to get it. But if you gave them what they wanted your captors would have no use of you, and then you would be dead.

Noctis found the idea of staying alive great, and with his head spinning he had hope that he wouldn't have to be conscious and see Iedolas stupid face. He knew his dad and Clarus would have been worried sick about he and Gladio. The thought nearly made Noctis's heart stop, he urgently looked around seeing no one.

He was completely trapped and bound in front of Iedolas Aldercapt and his court with out his shield. He was beginning to worry, where in the world was Gladio? Aldercapt seemed to have read his thoughts because he gave Noctis a scheming smirk.

"No need to fret your shield is merely having his treatment beforehand, you'll gets yours once we're done with him," the Emperor gave the hint his expression amused and heartless. It made Noctis sick, Aldercapt had just admitted to doing things, that Noctis could only imagine, to his shield and friend.

He snarled at the old horrid face he hated, Noctis will never hesitate to show his disgust and hatred for the monster before him. If it weren't for him being bound he would have already stuck a blade through the butt faces heart. No matter how angry he got at Aldercapt he still had worry for Gladio, if they were separated it would make it harder for the both of them to escape.

He had also promised himself a long time ago no one close to him would die for his sake. He already had so much to worry for he would never be able to manage the guilt of someone dying for him. Sadness also crept at the back of his mind, he didn't know what had happened to the others or his father.

He remembered the cold look his father had given him when he tried to stop him from facing Glauca. Something wasn't right with his father, though Noctis wasn't sure if it was because of something good or something very bad that had changed his father.

"Why so silent child? Surely your not afraid," the remark didn't come from Iedolas instead it came from another old man. Noctis couldn't help but be reminded of his best friend Prompto something about how the guy looked reminded him of his once high school classmate.

"Of course not, I just don't talk to fossils," another wave of electricity hit him more powerful time. The pain was enough to make Noctis grind his teeth and breathe more heavily.

"Once again remarks like those will lead to castigation, I would suggest you remain silent, however I enjoy seeing pain cross your expression." The Emperor gave another scheming smirk with more darkness behind it.

Noctis just growled at him, he hated the being before him with all of his heart. Without hesitation Noctis tried to summon his engine blade only to find that he couldn't. This time he let his panic show, never had his magic been blocked off from him. Iedolas gave a cold hearted laugh, this was all just amusement to him.

"Perhaps you should known our technology is more then cable then blockading your magic. How naive of you to think it would be that easy." Aldercapt have a disgusted look, before he gave a satisfied sigh, "Today has truly been a magnificent day indeed, but I do have an Empire that awaits me. Fleeret see to it that every corner of this unit is covered." 

Noctis looked to who Aldercapt was addressing and shock over took him, Ravus Nox Fleuret now stood as the general of the Empire. With everything he had been through guilt overtook Noctis. He had never known what fate had awaited Lunas older brother.

The man glared at Noctis, "Yes sir," he responded to the Emperor with a proud tone to his voice. Things were not looking good for he and Gladio.

\--------------------------------------

Ardyn looked at his work with a satisfied smile.

A powerful and rare poison that was carefully placed in a container was held in his left hand.

In his right hand he held a bloody dagger.

He stared at the young shields bleeding back as the symbol he had carved began to glow. It had taken him over an hour just to get the ancient magic to work. Though he would have enjoyed his screaming the young shield had to remain unconscious in order for him to work. 

After he had made the Emperor give him all power over the now imprisoned shield he had began to work. His plan to send a message back to Regis required magic much older then him. It was dark magic that Gilgamesh had used to remain alive, and as Gilgamesh was the shield once before the magic would work just fine on the young shield before him.

The symbol that was carved into the chosens kings shield was an old one, it was a mark that had been used back in Solheim. All traitors to Solheims ruler before the astral war had the symbol engraved on them exactly how Ardyn did it. The symbol would be made a wound and would be laced with the poison of an ancient beast that befriended the best of shields.

The symbol held a purpose for a curse that harmed traitors who neared any who bared the crystals magic. What would make the message clear to Regis was that only the crystals magic would allow the curse to take action. It would glow and burn when the shield neared him or the Prince. Ardyn doubted that Regis would recognize the symbol or know of the curse for that matter.

Ardyn though had full confidence that once the curse started to take action Regis would have no choice but to find out its origins. Then soon Ardyn would know if the current ruler of Lucis knew the truth behind it all. Ardyn would find out how he knew and what he knew.

Ardyn stared as blood dripped down the shields back, the honorable tattoo that all shields got was ruined. While it remained exactly how it was the glowing wound would no doubt leave a scar. That were to say if Regis could remove the curse without it driving the young shield mad from pain. 

He left the room, leaving the bound young shield bloodied and shirtless. Ardyn was extremely careful not to touch the poison, it wasn't that it would harm him, it was just that the poison and Starscourge was very painful together. He could feel as the scourge rushed away from his hand that held the poison leaving him numb.

He had taken notice of that multiple times, ever since the day he had spoken with Regis the scourge had behaved strangely. He would go as far to put it as if it were panicking and trying o hide within him and get away. Though it was acting strange it wasn't as uncomfortable or painful as before.

"Are you done with that?" Verstael asked from behind him. Ardyn stopped in his tracks and smirked.

"Indeed I am," As daring and careless as he was he tossed the sealed can of poison to the man.

Verstael was almost in a panic and caught the can with a clumsy grip, "Be careful! Not only is this rare it is also incredibly dangerous!" Verstael yelled Ardyn just smirked and turned away. Everything was going according to plan, he could now care less if the young shield escaped. After hours of hard work he now headed towards to where the prince was being held.

It was a truly magnificent day indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while but I will soon be getting back into routine and I will be updating my other works.


	6. The Change and the Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is unsure about things as his final combat training assessment is cancelled and the legendary Marshal himself pays him a visit.
> 
> Lunafreya heard news of Noctis and gets a concerning message from Gentiana she feels something is not right with the prophecy. 
> 
> Gladio wakes up to an unexpected awakening and a ghost like being warning him to rid himself of some sort of curse.
> 
> Libertus for a over the odd things that have been happening, he and Crowe notice homebody Nyx's magic has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of anxiety!

**M.E. 756 May 14 6:56 p.m.**

Prompto was completely confused.

He was also very worried for his best friend.

It was mid-day when he heard the news.

A text was sent to him, it was a message addressed to all crownsguard trainees.

>>> _Do to present events, all Crownsguard training drills and assessments have been cancelled until further notice. All Crownsguard Personnel available off duty or are able to work in line are instructed to report to the Citadel at once._

The text had been a clear sign that something was wrong, he hadn't heard anything from Noct or the guys since before the message. What ever it was that had happened Prompto had a bad feeling about it. So he had tried to call Ignis who had his number just in case there was any situation or emergency while he was with Noctis. 

When he tried to call Ignis he didn't answer, so anxiety began to build its way up. But he wouldn't allow himself to get worked up, he remained calm trying to convince himself that some busy event was going on and Ignis was busy. It would explain why his final assessments were cancelled, but no matter the reasons worry continued to shake Prompto.

He knew Noct, if there was some sort of fancy or major event going on he would've told Prompto about it already. Noctis would have complained about the vegetables he would have been forced to eat or he would have just recommended skipping and playing videogames. 

But the thing was Noctis hadn't done anything of the sort, and the worrying fact was that he hadn't heard from his royal friend at all from the previous night. Though it wasn't all the time, knowing Noctis had a habit to sleep all the time, Noctis would have texted Prompto at least something.

Bad scenarios started to rise in his head, and he couldn't help but think that he would be the blame if something happened to Noctis. He shook his head at that thought, he had been friends with Noctis for years. 

Surly the king himself would have trusted him. Even if he was just Noctis's old classmate, or just some nobody that was best friends with the future king. He felt sad towards the thought, did the king even trust him around Noct?

Hesitantly he tried to call Noctis, "Come on," Prompto mumbled to himself. His heart nearly skipped a beat when there was no answer, he looked at his phone something was _really_ wrong. He looked at the phone for a moment until he realised he was trembling, a sudden knock made him yelp and jump in fright.

He instantly put the phone down and slowly breathed, calmly he made his way to the door and when he opened it his heart stopped. Standing on the other side of the door was none other than Cor Leonis the legendary Immortal. Prompto didn't say anything he was completely in shock, the Mharshal gave him a look.

"Prompto Argentum?" The Marshal asked him, he was in no doubt looking for him. Prompto's heart beat sped up, as the Marshal walked inside the house Prompto had grown up in he looked around. 

"Uh Y-Yes sir," Prompto mentally scolded himself for stuttering in front of the Marshal. 

"Your friends with the prince correct?" The Marshal raised an eyebrow at Prompto eyeing the bracelet on his wrist. Prompto noticed Cors' staring and instantly moved his wrist out of sight.

"Uh, yeah," Prompto was slightly hesitant to answer Cor. Dozens of questions were running in his mind at once, but he kept everyone of them to himself. 

There was a silent pause and Prompto shifted slightly feeling out of place in his own home. "That's good to know," The Marshal nodded still looking around the room.

A small amount of confidence built its way up. "Is- why are you uh..." Prompto trailed off unsure how to ask the the immortal why he was there.

"I'm here on orders I'm afraid you going to have to come with me." Cor said Prompto visibly stepped back confused and afraid. But Cor just sighed, anybody would tense up at that line, but it was protocol and Cor was in a hurry. "Ralax kid your not in any trouble there's an important mission and that bar code tattoo on your wrist plays a major part," Cor said. 

Prompto completely froze, "How do-" Prompto didn't finish his sentence knowing how stupid it would sound. Cor was the marshal and Lucis's best warrior he could figure out anything he wanted.

But then yet again even Prompto himself didn't know what the tattoo meant and some how the Marshal just mysteriously knew about it. A dark moment of silence past, Prompto knew there would be no hiding it. For the first time in years he took off his bracelet to reavel a barcode tattoo with letters and numbers.

"What are those numbers?" Cor mumbled to himself. Another moment of silence past by and Cor finally snapped out of his thoughts. "More will be explained once we're at the Citadel, but right now I don't have any more time to waste." 

Cor walked back over to the door, but he stopped and gave Prompto a look. Prompto instantly understood, as he covered his tattoo with his bracelet once again he hurried out of the house. Cor was behind him, but Prompto wasn't going to run that was for sure. The immortal also knew that so in a way he was just escorting Prompto.

But as soon as Prompto saw the black vehicle his anxiety went straight up. This probably wasn't going to be good for him.

\-------------------------------------------

**Tenebrae 2:56p.m.**

Lunafreya sat elegantly on the edge of her nicely made bed. 

She was deep in her thoughts thinking about the situation at hand. She had received news almost an hour ago from Gentiana that Noctis had been captured by Niflheim. But good news remained as Insomnia still stood strong and the wall around it was still in place which also ment the king lived. 

The young Oracle's worry began when the book that she and Noctis used to communicate together was returned to her empty. The worn book laid on her lap and she just simply stared at it allowing one or two tears to fall on to its cover. 

"The Oracle sheds tears for the chosen kings fate, she also worries for the stars fate." Gentiana had her eyes closed as she spoke with a whisper that was filled with both anger and despair. Lunafreya also felt how chilling the air was despite the warmth of spring. 

"I-I'm fearful of what may come, the prophecy has changed and Eos itself has now shifted I can feel its light calling me." Lunafreya gripped the book she had stared at. "The fate of the star is now unknown to me and I fear with Noctis now being held by Niflheim Eos is ment to fall to darkness." Lunafreya told her fears to Gentiana and her two dogs who were messengers sent by the six eons ago to assist her bloodline.

"The fate of the star remains unknown to all but the King and the Kings of Yore." Gentiana gently opened her eyes and the cold that had surround Lunafreya now became a gentle chill in the air. "The Oracle and the Chosen king must meet with the king and the kings of Yore in order to truly decide the stars fate." 

Lunafreya looked to the messenger who was both wise and kind to her, the former princess understood and knew what needed to be done. "Am-am I to leave Tenebrae?" she asked yet she knew the answer, Gentiana gently nodded.

"The Oracle must unite with the chosen king and his allies and return to the kings of Yore." The messenger smiled and slowly approached Lunafreya, she gently laid her hand on the young woman's cheek much how a mother would comfort a daughter.

"If I'm to help save Noctis I will need my trident in order to access my full potential." Lunafreya reminded, Gentianas hand was cold to the touch and slowly it became colder and colder. 

Lunafreya closed her eyes and slightly flinched back from the sudden cold contact. A moment past and slowly she opened her eyes to see Gentiana was no longer before her, before her now stood the Glacian Shiva.

 **_"Fear not young oracle I will watch over you until the end,"_** Shiva spoke in the language of the Gods and even though Lunafreya didn't have her trident she could still understand the ice goddess. **_"Eos fate lies with those who are able to persuade its heart."_** with those final words the goddess disappeared leaving chilling air and snowflakes in her place.

A moment of pure silence passed, and once she collected her bearings Lunafreya stood up and looked to her loyal companions. 

"Come we must prepare to leave for Niflheim," Lunafreya then noticed the beautiful trident of her bloodline lying gently at her feet. She picked it up and observed every last detail of it.

The trident was her mother's and belonged to many of her ancestors before her. It was Bahamuts the supreme of the Gods and the source of its light was the magic of the stars that blessed it.

The first Oracle that she had studied hadn't known of the ability to cure others of the scourge but through out time the power grew over the time of her legacy.

But within her Lunafreya knew she was the legacy, the living memory, she was the one ment to hold the power of light to fight off the darkness. Something had finally changed in her mind that made her understand her position in different way.

The Oracles purpose was to help fight the darkness not just to hold it back. Lunafreya knew she wasn't just ment to be a healer she was ment to be a fighter. 

As she came to her terms in her mind she felt a power flow through her from the trident. She came to suddenly realize that the trident was a weapon not just some Ritual tool. A lady of grace was what the Oracle had always been, but in order to truly cleanse Eos of darkness Lunafreya would have use her magic to fight.

As she thought of this she thought about Ravus her older brother, within all of this since she was a child she could never leave him behind. She wouldn't do it then and she wouldn't do it now even if it ment her own safety. She wouldn't leave him behind.

"I must save Noctis, but I can not leave Ravus behind," he said to her dogs. Before she knew it she was approached by Pryna who stared directly into her eyes. The white canines eyes began to glow like fire, and suddenly Lunafreya was no longer seeing those eyes.

A vision overtook her and she was no longer in he bedroom, instead she was inside of what looked to be the Citadel. More specifically she was in a room where the walls were decorated and engraved with pictures connected with the prophecy. 

She gasped suddenly in the middle of the room she saw herself and some others standing behind Regis. While just a few feet from them Ravus her older brother had the tip of his sword inches from an unconscious and wounded Noctis's throat. She herself looked like she was in tears while the others had weapons drawn and pointed at Ravus.

But Regis only looked at Ravus with great sympathy, there was no worry in his expression. It appeared almost as if he knew Ravus wouldn't do such a thing. Then just as quickly as it had appeared the vision faded and she was back in her own room just staring at Pryna. Lunafreya couldn't help but just burst into tears.

Both of her Canines comforted her, she didn't know what she had just seen, and it left one question in her head.

Would she be able to save the people who mattered to her most?

\---------------------------------------

**Niflheim 12:53p.m.**

Gladio groaned in pain, his head hurt from the inside out. His memory was off as well, but he didn't remember passing out. However he did remember his dad telling him about a possible spy. Everything after that was a hard blur that hurt his head every time he tried to put it into focus. 

His vision was off as well, and instinctively his mind went to feel his surroundings starting with the ground. Beneath him he could feel a cold metal like floor, so he knew he wasn't outside. Worry made its way through his mind, he wasn't suppose to be here. It ment that he was injured, and Noctis was left unprotected.

Groaning he attempted to stand, only to collapse back on to the floor. He also took note that his hands were restrained by something like chains. Something _really_ wasn't right, his breathing became rapid and experimentally he moved his wrist to find he was indeed chained. His heart dropped, his fears were true.

A million questions went through his mind, but one remained above all. Where was Noctis?

**"In trouble,"** a ghostly voice said in his head. Through his unclear vision he could see someone appear out of thin air next to him. Even though he couldn't see right Gladio noticed how the being appeared to have armour on. 

"Wh-Who the hell are you?" Gladio asked out raged. His voice didn't sound as aggressive as he wanted it to because of how hoarse and dry his throat was. 

"You will find out soon enough," this time the voice came from the being in front of him. "Incompetent is what you are," the being said as he broke what ever restraints that was bounding him. Though the bitterness and disappointment in his tone didn't go unnoticed.

Gladio basically collapsed to floor once the restraints were removed, but he pulled him self to his feet. His concern for Noctis was above his own well being. Then for some reason Gladios rude savior seemed to have showed concern for him.

"Of course he would use the Phoenix curse," the being growled silently to himself.

Gladios vision finally cleared up enough for him to see the being clearly now, and the first thing he noticed was the missing arm. With the creepy mask to add, Gladio had heard too many of both his dad's and Cor's storys to know instantly who was in front of him.

"Your Gilgamesh," Gladio said. The ghostly figure stared at him with cold glowing eyes, and before he could reply his form flickered.

"I don't have much time, I must return to the tempering grounds soon. Take this shield its blessing will by you time." Gilgamesh summoned an actual shield and held it out to Gladio who hesitantly took it.

"What exactly do I need more time for?" Gladio basically demanded. However Gilgamesh didn't answer his form began to flicker more and more.

"There is no time, you must save the prince." There was a brief pause. "Return to Lucis, and when the time is right you will face me and prove your self." With those final words Gilgamesh vanished, and Gladio was left alone by himself with the shield still in his hands. 

"What the hell just happened?" He asked himself dumb struck. He remained like that for a few more minutes until he remembered that Gilgamesh had said Noctis was still in trouble.

He noticed his open black shirt laying on the floor and put it on not even acknowledging anything else. His top priority was to find and save Noctis and figure out where in the hell they were. His memory was so out of place he didn't even know where to even begin.

Out of place or not Noctis needed him and he wasn't going to fail his friend and future king.

\----------------------------------------

**Lucis 7:00 p.m.**

Libertus wasn't sure what was going on.

He had barely slept the night before.

He couldn't say that what had happened the previous night was when things started going down hill. Things had started going weird the moment Nyx had saved him from the ruble that had crushed his leg. The medics had taken him away and brought him to a hospital in Lucis only to tell him he was fine.

Crowe was surprised as well to see him unharmed, Nyx though had given him and off look. He knew his leg had basically been crushed yet there he was perfectly fine. Then a day later when Luche told them that the king was offered peace. Then later both he and Crowe were told by the Marshal that Nyx could have been a spy.

The thought of Nyx even being called a traitor angered him and made him want to just about strangle who ever came up with the idea. After what Nyx and everyone else had been through and everything they had done for Lucis Libertus just didn't know how they could even do such a thing.

Then for most of the day he and Crowe had spied on and watched Nyx like a hawk on orders by the Marshal. He wasn't exactly sure why the immortal was dealing with the Kingsglaive instead of Titus but he had a suspicion that it was because of the captain. That would have had been the only explanation at the time.

Then everything that had happened the previous night had topped it all off, his captain was a traitorous spy. The king could fight with possessed statues, and Niflheim had some how gotten their soldiers into the Citadel. The final, and worst thing, was that the prince and his shield were now prisoners of the Empire.

That summed up pretty much all of the weirdness, but what was happening now added to it all. Nyx was training to let out his frustration as he normal did, but instead of warping he had turned the whole kingsglaive training grounds into an ice rink.

"What the hell!" Crowe shouted. Nyx was sent nearly flying into a wall because of the sudden force. The other glaives who were being watched by heavily armed soldiers from the crownsguard looked with shocked eyes.

The entire area was in a state of an awkward silence until Ignis Scientia, who had entered unnoticed, disrupted it by simply clearing his throat. 

"The king wishes to speak with Crowe, Libertus, and Nyx." That was all he needed to say. Instantly the three were were awkwardly standing and heading out the door, with all eyes cautiously on them.

"How did you do that? That looked colder then how Shivas corpse was described." Libertus remarked to his best friend. Nyx gave him an odd look before he gave an answer. 

"Ever since last night my magic has been...off," Nyx was careful to describe his magic without getting unwanted attention.

"So then it is true that you have been having issues with your magic. If I may ask, have your abilities seem enhanced or stronger as of late?" Ignis asked giving them a suspicious eye.

"That's what it looked like to me, did you see the ice rink he made from the training course?" Crowe gave Nyx a suspicious eye as well, though she was much more intimidating then Ignis was.

"How in the six did you know that?" Nyx began to glare at Ignis unsure what to think of the situation.

"It was actually his majesty that knew the fact, I was just simply curious," Ignis politely responded.

Unknown to the three Ignis was beginning to theorize that the king had some way of knowing things before they even occurred. It had happened way too many times to go unnoticed, at least unnoticed by him no one else seemed to catch on.

"The king huh? Good, then that means he knows what's going on, and hopefully he can fix me." Nyx visibly walked faster ahead of them, while the others remained at their normal pace deep in their thoughts.

Ignis as he walked beside the three glaives couldn't help but shake the feeling, that something much bigger then he thought possible was going to take place. He also couldn't rid his mind of the thought that the king knew something about it.


End file.
